


Extracurricular Activities

by busterkuri



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Gun Violence, Knifeplay, Nipple Licking, Rape, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/busterkuri/pseuds/busterkuri
Summary: Monika gets to the club early as usual only to find Yuri in control with some plans for Monika.
Relationships: Monika/Yuri (Doki Doki Literature Club!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Extracurricular Activities

Monika liked getting to the literature club early. Well, there wasn't that much to do since they were in a computer program, but it was nice to keep up appearances, get some writing done, and be there to greet the others and make sure everything was going OK with their programming.

“Hello, Monika,”came a voice as Monika opened the door.

It startled her so much that she almost dropped her books. “Gah! Oh, I mean, hi, Yuri.” Unusual. Not only was Monika usually the first, but Yuri was almost always the third. “Why'd you get here so early today?”

“Oh, I just wanted to, you know, prepare.”

Monika took another look at the classroom. Something was wrong with the atmosphere. Things seemed out of place. She couldn't put her finger on it until Yuri pulled out the knife.

This was way too early. Time for a reset.

...Time for a reset, she thought again, frustrated.

“Oh, you're trying to reset? I took that away from you.”

Definitely not good. Monika turned around to the classroom door only to find a wall there. She already knew what she was going to see, but she looked towards the other door. Another wall.

“You're, um...you're really good at this, huh.”

“Yeah, I practiced.” Yuri came towards her with the knife.

“Listen, yeah, what I did was wrong, but murdering me won't help either of us. Hey! Why don't we work together and--”

“I'm not going to murder you.”

“OK, killing yourself also won't--”

Now standing next to her, Yuri shoved Monika against the wall and locked lips with her, shoving her tongue into Monika's mouth. Monika's shock was amplified as the knife entered her stomach.

“Don't worry,” Yuri muttered in between kisses. “I made it so you can't die. It just...might hurt a little.”

Monika moaned as Yuri bit her lips while simultaneously taking the knife out and sticking it in her side. “Aah! Y-Yuri, I like you, b-but I'm not into you that way.”

“Yeah, I know.” The kissing and biting was getting harder. Yuri slipped a hand under Monika's shirt and started groping her.

“S-stop!” Monika pushed her away and fell to the floor.

“Awww, are you gonna try to fight me?”

Not a bad idea. She jumped up and threw a punch at Yuri, connecting with her face. Yuri reeled back, touched her face, and laughed.

“Oh, feisty! I should've expected nothing less out of our great club president.” She reached into a desk and pulled out a gun. “Fortunately, I expected something like this.” She shot and with almost impossible aim shot through Monika's kneecap. More programming wizardry, probably. Maybe she could think about it when she wasn't on the floor, screaming in pain, watching herself bleed.

Yuri stepped forward and shoved her finger into the wound, causing Monika to scream out again. “Now, are we going to be good?” She took the finger and put it into Monika's mouth. “Or are we going to keep trying to be bad?” She pulled her finger out and smacked Monika's face. “Because I can deal with bad.”

Monika turned her face away, trying to keep the tears from showing. “I've always hated you.”

Yuri straddled her and started shoving Monika's shirt off. “Aw, resorting to lying? I know you've always had a soft spot for me.” She unhooked Monika's bra and started sucking on her nipples.

Monika let out a little moan, causing Yuri to giggle. “Fuck you, you piece of shit.”

“You like it.” Yuri shoved a hand under her skirt, pressing her fingers against her panties and tracing the line of her vagina. “You sick bitch. You think I never noticed you masturbating in the bathroom after you saw under my skirt?”

Monika blushed and moaned as Yuri moved her fingers under Monika's panties. “Y-you didn't...”

Yuri smiled. “I did.” She slipped her fingers in. “God, you're so fucking wet, too. People might think you're not being raped at all like this.” She laughed, loudly, openly. “We should make sure they know.” She flipped Monika over, causing a squeal of pain as her wound hit the ground. Yuri didn't react as she took off Monika's clothes, pulled her legs up, forcing her into an all-fours position, and started fingering her.

“Fuck!” Monika moaned. She scratched her fingers against the ground. She didn't want to like it, didn't want to get into it, but at the same time, her eyes were rolling back and her moaning got louder until she came.

She wanted to slide down on the floor, but Yuri held her up. “Did I say I was done with you yet?” Once she was sure Monika wouldn't collapse, she slipped on a strap-on and started teasing Monika's vagina with it.

“Th-that's way too big.”

“Oh, yeah, you're right.” Yuri shoved it all the way in.

“Stop!” Monika screamed. “It-it hurts!”

“Good.” Yuri smiled as she grabbed Monika's side, digging her fingernails in, shoving one finger into the knife wound from earlier. “You deserve to hurt. You deserve the pain I'm giving you. You think you're better just because you know it's a game? Fuck you. All you are is my little sex doll.”

Monika couldn't even form words. She could barely form a thought. It hurt so much, but at the same time, she really did like it. She eventually managed to get one word out. “Y-yuri...”

“Yes?”

Monika blushed as she said it, as she got pushed over the edge, making it come out as a long moan as she came. “Looooooove....yooooou...”

Yuri giggled as Monika fully collapsed on the floor. “Aw, yay! I love it when you say that.”

“Wh-what do you mean?”

Yuri blushed. “Oops! I mean—oh, never mind, I guess we're done this time anyways.”

Monika put the pieces together. “Have you...done this before?”

“Oh, a couple times.” She counted in her head for a moment. “Well, it's in the double digits.”

Monika's stomach twisted into knots. “Oh my God...”

“Don't worry, I wipe your memory every time. And I promised myself, this would be my absolute last time...well, I don't know, I guess I didn't get to cum this time...maybe just...one more would be OK...”

“Yuri, please--”

Yuri liked getting to the literature club early. Just a couple minutes earlier than Monika was more than enough time to put things in place, plan out how she wanted things to go this time. As she heard footsteps approaching the door, she got in position, finding a nice desk to lean against.

The door opened.

“Hello, Monika.”

**Author's Note:**

> Does the fact that Monika is one of my headmates and she wrote this mean anything?


End file.
